Age of Meridian
'''Age Of Meridian '''was the 3rd chapter of SD Smash and inspired by the Meridian drama. Just as all great kingdoms, SD smash was not without its trouble makers. One of the greatest and well known of these in this kingdom was a woman by the name of “Meridian". She was not quite like the others though, as her reputation spread farther than the rest Our story begins in the town known as “Real Talk.” Meridian had grown up here over the years, and had grown to learn to argue against those who opposed her, and argue well. She was rarely seen outside this town, and was almost always found engaging in debates with other citizens, often times ending with the other citizen or citizens being upset with her. Life continued like this, and word began to spread about her seriousness and argumentative personality. Some began to loath her for this, while others didn’t mind her. Many people had problems with her, and she started often complaining to the high council about others, as did others about her. She often played the role of the victim when best suited her, and played it well. Her argumentative personality mixed with her ability to act as a victim proved to be very troublesome for her, and eventually lead to her demise. One night, she was in the town hall, and had gotten into another argument, like any other night. This time, however, a member of the high council, named crow, stepped in. He told her of her unpleasant ways of constant debate and of the problems many had with her. This in turn made her furious. Over the next 2 days, she said things to the high council that ultimately resulted in a 3 day banishment, tho whether or not it warranted a banishment was uncertain amongst the council. 3 days later, upon her return, she made a decision which would doom her for the rest of her days. Upon her return, Meridian decided to make it her mission berate the high council day in and day out about why she shouldn’t have been banished. She argued, attacked, and questioned them constantly. She tied up all of their time. Many attempts were made to try and resolve this issue, but none resulted in the removal of the ban. Because of this, she decided to not stop until she got what she wanted. Efforts changed from removing the ban to trying to reason with her. Two private meetings were held with her by high council members in order to hear her side and try and appeal to them while also explaining the council’s decisions and their reasons, all in hopes of ending this conflict. But despite the efforts, neither changed anything. The council constantly debated back in the town hall with her. Day after day they fought, fighting in hopes of resolving this conflict. A week had passed, and there was no sign of ending. Neither side would budge. Then one fateful night, Meridian made a terrible mistake. Drunk from the local bar, she went back to the town hall, and argued more, only this time, she made personal attacks. She directly insulted the high council, cursing them out, and made multiple remarks on her hate for many of them. This was inexcusable in the eyes of the public and the council. By now, however, they had decided the original ban was unwarranted. They decided to remove that one and replace it with a new 3 day banishment that was due to her recent activities in town hall and her reckless actions against them. This infuriated her, and after the ban was lifted, she did not return. Only a week later, she returned, gave away her waifu cards, said her goodbyes, and vanished, never to be seen from in SD again. Legend has it that she still roams around in her small village off in the mountains near the kingdom of SD. She appeared in the kingdom of /r/smashbros for a time, but was eventually banished from there as well. Meridian was the greatest debater in the kingdom of SD Smash, and had an equally as great but tragic downfall Category:Lore